Finding Harry
by Neko-hanyou05
Summary: Ever hear of a crossover? Well, this is a more deranged version. Fanfiction crossovers! Good luck Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no plotline but the main one. And HP belongs to JK Rowling. Anything recognizable is most likely hers.

"Limitations live only in our minds. But if we use our imaginations, our possibilities become endless." – Jamie Paolinetti

Chapter 1 - Canon

Voldemort chuckled under his breath, gradually climbing to an outright evil laughter. This was perfect! He had finally found a way to rid himself of Harry Potter! 'Fantastic. Utterly impossible to predict and yet so simple! How could I have not thought of this before?' Voldemort smiled, and his followers at his feet shivered in fear. This twisted form of a smile was as grotesque, terrifying and utterly _evil _as the man who wore it.

Voldemort gracefully stood and held out his arms as if to embrace the crowd of Death Eaters. "My faithful followers! Today is the turning point in the war! At long last, our dream of purity shall become reality. Those muggle lovers will fall, and we shall rule!" The Death Eaters cheered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Colin Creevy burst into the kitchen of the Burrow, panting hard and attempting to speak at the same time but just ended up making a bunch of wheezing noises. Everyone in the room looked up at his entrance, some even pulling their wands, was it a Death Eater in disguise?

Colin took a deep breath of air and forced out the secret phrase, "The phoenix will fly over Hogwarts for eternity." The wands where lowered and Colin sat in one of the empty seats. Harry was at the head of the table with McGonagall and Arthur discussing the outstretched map of Europe, little animated figures in black robes and big 'X's for eyes signifying the Death Eaters, figures in orange with capes and mighty expressions meant to be the Order and little men wearing purple robes and a green hat showing the Ministry, all courtesy of Fred and George. The rest of the assembled order was drinking tea, or the more hard core members, coffee. Some important figures, Remus, Ron, Bill, the Twins, were missing, off on missions throughout the continent.

Harry looked at Colin worriedly, concerned about what was so important that he had to run to get them the information. "What is it Colin?"

Colin cleared his throat as everyone waited silently, panting out his message, "Voldemort plans to go back in time and kill you!" There were shocked gasps but Colin continued, "I was doing my usual watch when I overheard some Slytherin's talking in the astronomy tower. Apparently all the Death Eaters and Death Eaters in training have to be at stone hedge by midnight tonight!"

Chatter rose up as everyone talked to their neighbour. Harry tuned them out and looked Colin calmly in the eye, "Did you hear why they were meeting tonight?"

Colin shook his head. "That's all I heard before Mrs. Norris scared them off."

McGonagall gasped. "Tonight is the autumn equinox!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Harry nodded and ordered a handful of the Order figurines to Stone Hedge. "We will meet them there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Voldemort gazed over the assembled Death Eaters with a smirk of satisfaction. Every last one of his army had shown, now he can begin. An emotion similar to joy twisted in his stomach, evil, sadistic joy but joy all the same, and he ordered them all into the circle of the stones centuries old. The magical realm of Stone Hedge was different from the Muggle as only wizards could enter and its magical properties on the solstices and equinoxes were immense. He would need the combined magic of his followers and the solstice in order to complete the spell.

He had been going through the books in his library when he came across a book in parseltongue. It had many spells in it, but one in particular was a spell to travel through time without the aid of the traceable time turners and be able to get back without having to wait for the present year to return through the normal course of time.

Voldemort waved his wand in a complicated pattern _"Voluntarius Vitualamen!"_

A light blue circle etched its way around the stones, encircling the crowd of kneeling Death Eaters, intricate runes inside of the line glowed brightly. Some of the Death Eaters shifted nervously in the back, they were the newest members and were uneasy at this display of magic. The front row, however were perfectly still, heads bent in respect for their master, though not even they knew what was coming.

Voldemort didn't even bother reassuring his followers of their safety, for there was none, and began the spell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry crouched behind a rock a distance from the glowing circle of rock with Neville and Ron at his side. They had arrived at eleven to watch each of the Dark side arrive. Before the blue light had circled them, there had been over 1000 Death Eaters counted in attendance. This worried the Order, they knew there were many Dark supporters, just never had they expected so many.

'Voldemort must be threatening people to join and giving them no other choice. That means that there are innocents in there.' Harry frowned, 'That means more caution on our part.'

When the blue light appeared, Harry had ordered everyone to stay where they were in case it was a trap. And as he watched Voldemort begin a complicated spell, Harry couldn't hear the exact words because they were too far away, he was glad they hadn't gone in. The runes alongside the stones where turning a bloody red as the Death Eaters in the back rows began to scream and thrash as though they were under the cruciatus curse. Silver threads of mist rose from their bodies and flowed into Voldemort in a steady stream. The same mist gathered on the stones as the time grew closer to midnight and that too filtered slowly into Voldemort.

Harry suddenly felt a red hot searing in his veins and bit his tongue to control a gasp that wanted to escape. What was this pain? Beads of sweat ran down Harry's face and Ron looked over to him looking worried. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry could only shook his head and force his eyes open, to see Voldemort tense in pain as well but still moving his wand and speaking the incantation. What spell was that? And how could it be so strong that Harry himself could feel it through their link? He lowered his head to the ground as the pain increased and couldn't contain a groan of pain as the spell grew stronger. By now even the front row of the Death Eaters were shaking and moaning. Ron and Neville hovered over Harry, unsure as to what ailed him.

As the clock on Harry's wrist struck midnight the power pulsed and Harry and Voldemort screamed in agony. The blood red circle around Stone Hedge spun at first slowly then building to a blur as it tightened around Voldemort. Voldemort and Harry jerked as the ring disappeared under Voldemort's robes and Harry fell limp, the pain gone. In the pain's place was a feeling of immense energy that pulsed in Harry's very being, cooling the burns he felt in his body. Harry opened his robe and lifted the sweater beneath. There, was the ring with the runes, etched into his skin in black all around his midsection, one rune circling his navel. He looked up to see all of the Death eaters lying on the ground, not moving. Voldemort stood and brushed off his robes. He smirked as he flexed his hand in admiration of his own power and chuckled under his breath. At last he could kill the brat! He focused on the memory of that far away night on Halloween, raising his wand once more to being a new spell.

Harry bolted to his feet and ran towards the Stone Hedge. This was his chance to kill Voldemort! Without any of his followers around he only had to worry about Voldemort himself, no matter how much stronger he now was. He hopped over the bodies of his fellow students in the back and heard Voldemort hiss a spell in parseltongue. A spell in parseltongue? Is that even possible? Harry felt a tug around his middle similar to a portkey as Voldemort finished the spell and they disappeared from the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Plague and Pestilence

Harry fell to the ground covered in rubble. There was a dull pain in his abdomen, and he had landed on something hard and pointy, but other than that he was alright. There were shouts and screams of pain, random explosions Harry found himself lost in the overload of senses. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a corpse. Harry yelped and scooted backwards, bumping into another body lying on the floor. Deciding it was better to be standing, he leapt to his feet. Someone yelled a curse and Harry had to duck to avoid the deadly light. He took in the scene around him, appalled and horrified. Bodies littered what used to be a peaceful street in London. But these bodies were twisted and evil looking, with blood all over them and coming from every place Harry could imagine. He looked around and found two people spinning and dodging other people, shooting off spells while the bloody people tried to cling to them, catch them, and.... bite them? Harry watched in horror as one of the monsters snuck behind the tallest, reach up, opening its mouth to take a bite when the smaller darted around and sunk a long blade into its stomach.

A hand gripped his shoulder and tore him down towards the ground. He looked back to find one of the corpses he had rolled onto in his landing was clinging to him, gruesome teeth bared in hunger. Harry screamed and tried to push the monster back, but its grip was strong as it pulled him closer to its waiting mouth. Suddenly, a throwing knife flashed over his shoulder and sunk itself into the things head. It released Harry with a wail, clutching at its skull, and Harry felt a tug on his robe, dragging him away at a quick pace. He looked up at his robed saviour, but found a hood hid his view of the face. A few more spells and knives and they were in a dark building, a locked door between them and the monsters, not that he couldn't hear the scratching of them wanting to get them through the door. Harry felt himself shaking in shock as the person bent down next to him.

"Are you alright Harry?" the smooth male voice asked.

Harry nodded; gasping for breath and feeling his throat were the teeth of the monster nearly got him. What were those? A new kind of Inferi? The person moved about, and Harry heard a flick of a switch before bright light stung his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself in an abandoned shopping center. Little piles of supplies and food littered the floor, obvious sleeping and eating areas where arranged with piles of rags and crates. Harry held his head and looked up when he heard the sound of clothing being removed. There was Voldemort, in a black sweater and pants, looking at Harry curiously and holding something out. Harry felt his heart triple its beating as he leapt to his feet, brandishing his wand. "Got you now! Expelliarmus!"

The item in Voldemort hand flew towards him and landed into his own He looked triumphantly down at... a container of pills? Harry looked up at Voldemort who was giving him the strangest mix of confusion, amusement, and suspicion in one look. Harry was taken aback. Voldemort showing emotion? Freely and without evil intent? Harry felt like passing out and held his wand out at Voldemort. 'I don't care if he is acting strange; he needs to pay the price for those he has killed!'

Voldemort gave a small chuckle and Harry struggled to hold onto his wand. "Knocked your head a bit in the attack Harry?" The man turned around to pick up a piece of half rotten apple. He fell ungracefully into a pile of rags and munched on the still good side.

Harry?

He called him Harry?

Harry felt as if the world had spun and dropped him upside down in this new world where monsters roam the streets, evil Dark Lords live in supermarkets and Voldemort has emotions! Harry thought on that line for a moment, 'Maybe that is what happened.' he thought. 'I'm in a new... universe?' he looked at Voldemort who was flipping through a comic book, making comments about certain characters' idiocy. Definitely a new universe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Voldemort landed in a torn up alley, and couldn't help but fall to his knees. He swiftly stood back up, for on his knees is nowhere for a Dark Lord to be. He heard screams and frowned. Had he not gone back far enough? Had he already taken over and the Potter boy destroyed his other self? No, that couldn't be right. The spell said to state the time and place in between the words of time, and he did! This must be where he specified, he must just be in the wrong place. Voldemort peered out of the alley to see carnage and blood painting everything in sight. Voldemort smiled 'Indeed, this must be the place I sent my Death Eaters to draw attention away from the Potters while I murdered them.' He looked up the street, the Potter house must be nearby....

He spun around and fired off the killing curse at the person who had snuck up behind him. There was a ghastly scream of pain before the person fell to the ground. Voldemort smirked and kicked the things side. As he did, another person came from the shadows and he got a good look at them. 'These must be a new kind of Inferi.' thought Voldemort and he mowed down the small crowd that had gathered in front of him, staring at him with hungry eyes, with one strong spell.

A small figure in a robe darted up beside him and motioned for him to follow, holding a finger to small lips to signify for them to be quiet. Insulted at being ordered around but wanting to be rid of the stink mess of bodies, he followed the small figure to another alleyway and stopped when it went up a long ladder to the rooftops.

'I will not climb like a common Muggle.' Voldemort cast a spell and levitated himself up to the roof.

The person jumped back in surprise, having just bent over to see if Voldemort was following. Voldemort landed gracefully and examined the small station as the figure drew up the ladder. There was a large backpack full of items and a basket full of half rotten fruit. He refrained from wrinkling his nose and asked without looking "And why exactly did you lead me here?"

"To get away from the infected, duh." a familiar voice mocked. Irate, Voldemort whirled around, the cruciatus curse on the tip of his tongue when the person took off their hood to reveal the messy mug and green eyed stare of Harry Potter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why aren't you evil?" asked Harry suspiciously, "And why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Voldemort snorted and raised one eyebrow. "Because it's overrated? Unintelligent? Doomed to fail before I begin?"

Harry really did drop his wand this time. What was happening? He pointed his finger at Voldemort "You are an imposter! A polyjuiced Death Eater messing with my brain! Well I'll tell you this!" He marched up to the fake Voldemort and poked him in the chest, punctuating each word with a poke, "I'm. Not. Falling. For. It."

Voldemort grabbed his wrist and gave it a twist, sending Harry onto his bum. Voldemort studied him over the comic, suspicion on every inch of his face. "Have you completely lost your mind?" Voldemort asked.

'Ha!' Harry thought, 'You wish!'

Sitting up, Voldemort asked in a serious tone. "Do you not remember?"

"What!" Harry shouted exasperatedly. "What am I supposed to remember?"

"That everyone is dead."

Harry fell silent, feeling a chill work its way up his spine and freezing any thought other than Voldemort's words.

Said Dark Lord was looking at Harry worriedly. "Everyone's dead. You know... the Infection? No more wizards? Just us?" not seeing a response, Voldemort tried snapping his fingers in front of Harry's eyes. When that didn't work, Voldemort stood with a sigh and picked up Harry, carrying him over to a pile of rags. When he put him down, Harry's sweater rode up and Voldemort saw the rune tattoo. "Where did you get that from?"

Harry jerked and looked up into Voldemort's red eyes. "What?"

Voldemort pointed at the mark. "That. How did you get it? Did one of the Infected get you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "No, that was from the ritual you did. Do _you_ not remember?"

"No ritual I've heard of makes these marks." Voldemort said, studying the marks. "Except-" he cut off his words and pointed his wand at Harry. "Are you on the Light side?" All emotion was gone from the formerly expressional Dark Lord.

Harry frowned, "Yes."

"What is your full name?"

"You already know my name! You've said it!" Harry exclaimed, confused at the new interrogation.

"Say it." Voldemort said dangerously, the menacing looking wand pointed in Harry's face.

Harry gulped. "Harry James Potter."

Voldemort's wand started to shake. "Who is alive on the Light side?"

Harry grew angry. "I'm not telling you! You filthy snake!"

Next thing Harry knew was a strong body bind curse and Voldemort almost running out of the store, tension in every line of his body.


End file.
